This invention relates to a scientific ruler, particularly to a scientific ruler having multiple functions for practical use and educational purposes.
Conventionally, the ruler is marked with metric and British scales on respective sides. Except for measuring the length and drawing the line a general ruler has no other function. In view of this a kind of functional ruler is provided with stencil holes having various geometric shapes such as square, circular, triangle and the like, as well as various symbols, such as plus, minus, multiplication and division signs. But there are no practical scientific rulers for enhancing educational effect so far.